Revenant
For as long as they've recorded history, The Revenant have been scholars and searched for answers to the questions they have about the world around them. They used to live peacefully in the center of a canyon where they built a rather modest hall of knowledge, around which grew the city of knowledge, Zevorria. When they were tested by the Goddess Alasharr, the Revenant split, following the seven masters who passed her test in their journeys in to the unknown. In their excitement, they left the city of knowledge mostly empty and deserted, a ghost of its former self. In seven directions the masters walked, and found seven different landmarks which inspired them. At each of the places, they stopped, their followers began building new cities and new halls of knowledge. Thus began the schools of magic's division from one another, and it has remained ingrained in them from that point on. The original Masters each secluded themselves in quiet contemplation, every now and then appearing to give words of wisdom to lead their people down the path of success. Eventually, these masters grew to be revered, and they gained the moniker Grandmaster. When the Grandmaster died, they passed all of their knowledge in to their child, thus a new Grandmaster would step up and search for answers to questions left behind by their ancestors. About a hundred and fifty years after the Great Divide, the seven schools had expanded and started to get in the way of each other's growth. The masters of the schools wished not to disturb the Grandmasters in their important study, and attempted to handle these situations on their own. Unfortunately they could not, because each master wanted the best for its school, preventing compromise. This caused tension amidst the schools, each believing they were the future of the Revenant because the Goddess has blessed them. After a year of this tension, the schools fought outright. Many died in those battles, alliances formed and broken, and the fighting continued seemingly without end. The battles were always fought away from the cities so each Grandmaster was not disturbed by the righteousness of the battle. At the start of the second year, the divination Grandmaster had a foul premonition and pulled himself out of his seclusion. After securing his school's safety, he began rousing the other Grandmasters to end this senseless bloodshed. It took him three years to do this. At the end of the fifth year, the seven Grandmasters brought their people together once again in the Forgotten City. There they came to an agreement and decided to reunite their people under a council represented by a school building. The seven schools returned to bring their various towers and attach them to the old hall of magic, thus forming the Eternal Academy. The seven cities were not abandoned and served instead as the home base of each school, but they all share common ground in the Eternal Academy. It was agreed upon that the Grandmasters meet once every year for a week to discuss what has transpired in the last year, and whether any decisions need to be made. It has been peaceful within the Revenant since; Until a formation in the kingdom of the three tribes and the recollection of the Academy to the Capital. In recent times, the council has agreed to meet every year upon the appearance of the Auroras.